In the case of one known handle of the type just described use is made, for bringing the body of the handle on to the carrier plates, of two U-shaped springs the shanks of which are directed parallel to the level of the handle itself. The bridges connecting the shanks of the springs and the ends of the shanks of the springs lie inside grooves in the handle. With this arrangement a large springing force is achieved, but the paths travelled by the springs remain limited. The result is that the tolerances occurring when the carrier plates are welded into position prevent a tensioning of the springs and the handle becomes loose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle of the above-mentioned kind which permits an increase in the path travelled by the springs so that the tolerances occurring when the carrier plates are welded into position influence to a small extent only the tensioning of the springs.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that the spring consists of a steel wire bent into a U-shape, the handle offering for each shank end of the spring, an anchorage which allows a full bending of the spring, when the handle is pressed on to the carrier plates, and in that in the handle there are formed one or more grooves in such a way that the bridge between the shanks of the fully-bent spring becomes engaged in the grooves and thus prevents the handle from being pulled off the springs.
With a spring according to the invention the shanks of the spring can be made long, which means that, in addition to adequate spring strengths, a sufficiently long travel for the springs is obtained. It is also possible likewise to bend the bridge of the spring fully so as to increase the work done by the spring when it is fully bent. To that end there is provided a buffer in the groove accommodating the bridge of the spring, the effect of which is to provide a support for the middle of that bridge.
The invention is intended mainly for a U-shaped container handle which has a bridge between the shanks and which also accommodates the shank of the spring. According to a further feature of the invention the bridge of the handle also serves for the attachment of lid handles and handles in the form of a shaft in straight or angle form, the spring being fitted in a radial plane of the container or, as the case may be, the lid.